Karoke Chaos
by WriterHorse32
Summary: I hope it worked this time. Jasper, Maggie, Henry, and a surpirse go to a karoke club. What will happen? Please Read and Review.


Karaoke Chaos

By WriterHorse32

**I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE NEW CHARACTER !**

Maggie's POV

Henry, Jasper, and I were at a Karaoke Club called Siren's Songs. Now I have no idea how Jasper was able to convince us this was a good idea, but somehow he did and now here we were waiting for the spotlight to shine on the next singer. I had begged my friend Claire to come with us to keep me from dying, and she sat next to me looking as bored as Henry. Just then the spotlight shone on her. I smirked as she tried her best to look like she didn't want to do this, but I knew she wanted to do this more than anything. She got up on stage and did something none of us expected dedicated it to all the girls out there who hate a pretty popular girl who is also a witch. Then out of nowhere "Misery Business" started playing. And Claire started singing.

**I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock  
**Claire was doing the dance moves she had showed me and a ton of other girls were dancing. I didn't want to join, but then I noticed that Jasper and Henry were looking at them so I joined in.

**It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth**

**I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me**

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile  
I noticed Claire's huge smirk and knew that she meant the dedication to me. I noticed Jasper was looking at me and Henry at the stage. I laughed a little realizing who Henry was looking at.**  
**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now**

****

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

**And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way  
**Claire gestured to Jessica who had come five minutes ago I looked and felt a jolt of joy at the look on Jessica's face and I decided to add on to the dissage and dance even better than I was. 'I bet that Jasper didn't know that I could dance this well,' I thought. ****

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you

This time Claire pointed at Jessica and Jessica was definitely feeling dissed. I was loving it. Then I noticed that Jasper was still staring, I smiled.**  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who**

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Claire's song was over and she got off the stage.

"Did you like it?" she asked and we all nodded and I knew we would have to come here again. We went to my car, but before I could get in Jasper grabbed my hand, twirled me around and kissed me. When we parted we saw Henry and Claire looking like they are super guilty, we are sooo going to do this again.


End file.
